


完全是心虚 高栾

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 完全是/Absolutely [3]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 心虚。Guilty.
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 完全是/Absolutely [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591459
Kudos: 6





	完全是心虚 高栾

**Author's Note:**

> ULTRA-OOC+AU预警  
> 依然PG-18，不要有太强的道德感  
> 因为众所周知的原因，AO3在中国大陆被限制访问。我的更多文章请前往lofter搜索用户“圣彼得堡分社”阅读，谢谢。  
> For some reason this site was blocked in mainland China. For more posts of mine please visit lofter.com and search for "圣彼得堡分社" , thank you.

高峰和栾云平实在是两个怪人。现代都市坚固的柏油皮肤下，一条条地铁隧道宛如血管纵横交错，时而十字相交，时而分道扬镳，却没有多少人理会。高栾二人不一样，他俩上学时候都爱琢磨地铁运营组织，甚至还把这玩意儿当成了吃饭的本事。一个在北京，一个在天津，最后都考了交大学城市轨道交通管理，毕了业进了刚成立的京港当站务。他俩差一届，一开始他俩不在一个站区，后来上头看高峰管理能力不错，给调到永外来了。彼时栾云平也刚入职，两人差了一届，老高带小栾，北下关二人组永外一呆就是好几年。  
“我不乐意坐快1进城，14号线一通就跑来坐地铁了，哪怕得绕路坐到南站再换4号线。值班儿的总是他俩，有一次丢了把伞，以前厂子里发的劳模奖，还挺有纪念意义的。本来报了站务也没抱多大希望，结果老高倒是挺上心，又是调站台监控又是调站厅监控，总之折腾了半天总算找着了，还麻烦小栾特意给我打了个电话，客客气气把这伞交到我手上。这给我高兴的啊，赶上他俩休班拉去喝了一顿，跟他俩闲聊的时候发现这两位只差一岁。一个稳重一个活泼，这俩也是一对好拍档。”住沙子口的街坊赵大爷如是说。  
谁能想到入夜之后模范员工能在地铁站干出那样的事儿呢？

14号线在丽泽卡了五六年了，因此只能东西分段运营。永外在东段，下行方向末班车十一点十八到站，三十秒后离站，在此之后等全数回库车通过就开始夜班值守了。把换乘通道铁栅一拉，例行巡站之后两人在站台中部碰头儿，互相把对方磕晕了。  
“你小子冒冒失失的，撞见鬼了？”高峰没管自己鼻子下巴，先给栾云平揉了揉脑门儿，“你那边儿没什么事儿吧？我刚才发现上行方向站台设备区那监控坏了。你赶紧给谢工打个电话，别造成运营事故，要不然咱俩都得，”高峰比了个抹脖子的手势，“嗑——都得完蛋。”  
“高老师，我有个不成熟的小想法……”栾云平素来不这么称呼高峰，都是“老高老高”地叫，今儿怎么突然扭扭捏捏的？事有反常必为妖。  
“监控坏了，您就不想干点儿什么？”栾云平手里比划了半天，高峰也没明白什么意思。  
“干点儿什么，修监控啊！快打电话去，一会儿谢工睡着了。”高峰摆摆手。  
栾云平站在原地没动唤：“高老师，真不干点儿什么？”  
“干什么？干你啊？”高峰被逗乐了。  
“嗯。”栾云平点点头。  
“嗯？”  
“嗯。”  
高峰吓得下巴快掉了。好歹也算半个徒弟，可不能……“开玩笑呢吧，不好笑啊。你不乐意给谢工打电话儿直说啊，我去。”  
高峰回值班室拿电话，没过两分钟就出来了：“干了，谢工关机了。”回到站台发现栾云平不见了，再一看栾云平打开了站台首车旁边的屏蔽门，站在门里招手。高峰火了：“栾云平你他妈今儿吃错药了是吧？你他妈赶紧给我出来！”  
“高老师，老高，借一步说话。”栾云平就在那儿一动不动地站着。  
“你个小兔崽子……”高峰是独生子女，却始终把栾云平当自己亲弟弟一样待着，平常旅客投诉都是高峰护着，做错了事儿训他嘴上倒也不积德。一切搁他俩身上都很自然。高峰想不明白栾云平今天晚上吃错什么药了。  
走上前去，栾云平一把拽过高峰，再把门儿一锁。“高老师，您带着我在永外一晃也好些年了。我知道您一直把我当亲弟弟，没什么别的想法，可我对你……这么说吧，我不是馋你这身子，男人大街上多了去了，一抓一大把。我就是觉得，有些事儿今儿要是不干，天亮了就来不及了……”  
“帮你兄弟一把。”栾云平抱住高峰，伸手就开始解高峰的制服裤门拉链。半夜里隧道阴森森的，跟站台简直是两个世界。隧道壁上挂着的四宫格闭路电视右下角缺了一块画面，正好对应着坏了的摄像头。栾云平掏出高峰的鸟儿来，右手套弄了几下，揩了揩冠沟里零星的白垢，单膝跪地把脸凑到对方裤裆跟前儿，伸出舌头开始转着圈儿舔弄尿道口，唾液混着渗出的前列腺液拉出一根银丝。  
“不合适吧……”高峰残存的那么一丝丝理智还在挣扎。大哥把兄弟给操了，不合——  
合适。栾云平的舌尖儿甚至还钻进去舔了舔里面的嫩肉。高峰感觉一股血流腾地一下就奔那脐下三寸去了。家伙又胀大了不少，栾云平干脆一口含住，像吃棒棒糖一样吞吞吐吐起来。男性对性总是无师自通，高峰借力打力，腰也随着一吞一吐前后耸动起来，慢慢地掌握了主动权，双手拢住栾云平的后脑开始打桩，呛得他眉毛鼻子眼睛攒在一起，眼泪鼻涕口水流了满脸。高峰也吓了一跳，赶紧抽出来，用袖子给栾云平擦脸。  
“哥你这也太刺激了。”栾云平捯了好几口气儿才顺过来，“上面儿差不多了，下面儿走一走吧。”  
“你上班还带着套子啊？”高峰瞪大了眼睛。  
“套子？谁带那个去啊。直接来吧，我出门儿前洗过了，里面保证干净。您卤煮都吃还怕这个？”栾云平嘴角扯出了个笑容，纯洁里带着三分狡黠，明明那么天真，有心人看来尽是诱惑。  
“却之不恭”。高峰脑海里闪过四个大字。

高峰脱下黑色制服外套垫在站台上，抄着后腰把下身脱得溜光的栾云平抱了起来，再轻轻放在外套上。特小一洞，长得也不老好看的，高峰就不明白为什么是个人都想从这里找点儿什么期待已久的快感。  
“你这隧道限界是给B车用的吧？我怕我这8A编组开不进来。”高峰也不着急，这儿捅一捅那儿抠一抠，还一边儿跟人聊天儿。用栾云平的话说，高峰不适合当什么站务，适合去给人按摩修脚。  
“还A车？撑死C车。C车都抬举您老，4L，不不不，2节小APM，首都机场用那种。”【1】栾云平也不着急，陪着高峰磨份儿，转念一想突然觉得不大对劲，“干了，探伤车几点过来？”  
“两点，”高峰瞅了一眼手表，“现在都快一点了，速战速决。可惜了显不出我这大能耐。”  
“操的时候留点儿神，别侵界咯。”【2】栾云平叨念着。  
“没事儿，咱俩这么大俩异物入侵轨行区也不怕，不在运营时间。现在正事儿是用我这异物入侵栾云平同志直肠。”高峰这人没什么正经的幽默感。  
之后便是列车进站，只不过狭长的隧道壁并不坚硬冰冷，而是柔软温暖。凛冽的轨道风化成了滴滴汗液和精水，被高峰的动车组一点点从隧道里带出来。这车也不老安分的，时而停在站内存车线里，时而减速进站加速出站，有时又在站内连续折返。折腾了一会儿，高峰坐在站台边儿上，两条大长腿垂下去，抱着栾云平对准了往下坐。  
“你……你他妈侵界了。多亏是接触网供电，这要是第三轨咱俩全玩儿完。”【3】栾云平腿使不上力气支撑自己的身体，只能两手环在高峰脖子上。高峰去啄栾云平因兴奋而挺立的乳头，伸出舌头在小小的乳晕上画圈儿。嘿，谁当初说不合适的。  
“我他妈真傻，我还说不合适呢，我真是个孙子。”高峰一边儿埋头苦干，一边儿心里暗想。紧接着正面干完干背面，A面看完看B面，高峰想起自己小时候用随身听听磁带，听到头了还得打开舱门翻个面儿，磁带芯儿松了还得拿根儿铅笔捅进去转一转——想到这儿，他抱着栾云平转了转，爽得栾云平又开始哼哼。  
“干了干了干了，操！”谁也没动栾云平，栾云平自己前面就流了出来，一股两股热流浇在两人小腹上，稀薄的汤水顺势滑到两人结合处，发出粘滞的响声。高峰总觉得栾云平刚才那句脏口不只是情欲使然，里面还有一点得偿所愿和如释重负。高峰没干几下，也觉得要射，还没等拔出来就喷了，里面送进去大半，剩下一点也浇在了栾云平的小腹上。  
“你他妈！”回过神的栾云平赶紧从高峰身上跳起来，胡乱套上衣服裤子，系好扣子拉上拉链冲进卫生间。高峰望着栾云平动若脱兔的背影，摇摇头，笑了。

栾云平说是家里有点儿事得回去准备，和领导请过假，就先回去了。高峰一宿没睡，顶着俩黑眼圈儿来值班。前脚儿刚进值班室在工作台前坐定，后脚儿一个大高个儿猫着腰儿，背头擦着上门框就进来了。高峰感觉面前一大片黑影儿，下意识回头一看，吓了一跳：“谢工您怎么来了？”  
谢金把电脑包撂在工作台上，拉开暗格开始翻起螺丝刀：“老高你这忘性够大的呀，不你昨天晚上打电话把我叫过来修监控的吗？还没打通。哪个区？”  
“好好像是有这么回事儿。”高峰支支吾吾。  
“你这怎么还前结巴呢？我看你呀，完全是心虚！”谢金摸出一个小十字花螺丝刀，“说吧，哪个区啊，还等着呢！”  
“站站站台上行方向设备区……”高峰还没回过神——难道谢金发现什么了？  
“你这心虚大发了你。说吧，昨儿晚上值班的时候干什么了？是不是和栾云平……”谢金头也没抬，又掏出一U盘来，“软件故障硬件故障啊？”  
“我一米八大个儿一汉子行得端坐得正我心什么虚？”，高峰抬头瞧了瞧一米九的谢金，闭住了，赶忙转移话题，“你修这个的你问我？我和栾云平怎怎怎么了？”高峰汗都快下来了。  
“你和栾云平见天儿起腻你问我？”谢金打开大格，扽出一根双公头USB线来。  
“谢工您就告诉我吧，要不然作者还得接着让您往外翻东西。”高峰赶紧上前拦托。  
谢金挠了挠头：“也是。我是说，我还以为你和栾云平大半夜看毛片儿撸管儿呢。”谢金拍了拍高峰肩头，“年轻人，伤身体。”  
“您就比我大两岁——嗐，就这个啊。”高峰攥住袖边擦了擦额角的汗。  
“就这？就这还吓得你面似草纸……”谢金撇撇嘴，一脸不屑。  
“白的黄的啊，白的一块，黄的原木浆纸两块。”高峰掰着手指头在那儿数。  
“净这个。你有这臭贫的劲儿抓紧给我谈个恋爱去啊，整个永外站区就你一人儿还耍单儿了，怎么给我们随的那些份子钱不准备往回拿了？”谢金把工作站往肩上一挂，“前方带——呀路。”  
“不还有栾云平呢嘛。”高峰抓起设备区钥匙。  
“他？他明儿结婚你不知道啊？人可比你还小一岁呢。结婚路上无老少，抓点儿紧。”谢金伸出右手在高峰眼前晃晃，“嘿，愣着干嘛，开门儿去啊。今儿抓紧跟领导请个假，运营开始前排班儿还能调。栾云平你带出来的，也算半个徒弟。徒弟结婚师父得去啊。”  
高峰又有点儿晃神儿，顺手往裤兜儿里一揣，带出来一张红纸片儿。“凭嘛给你发的请柬就是烫金的啊，这孙子忒不仗义。”谢金瞧了一眼地面，“快走，修完咱俩一块儿去找领导……”  
“诶，好……”高峰蹲下身子捡起那封请柬，抚平上面的褶子，夹在工作日志里。  
看起来完全没心虚。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】A、B、C、L都是城市轨道交通车辆型号。可以大致认为大小长度容量关系是A＞B＞C＞L。APM是旅客自动输送系统，也是城市轨道交通的一种，一般是胶轮车辆，区别于其他钢轮车辆，载客少，但自动化率较高，一般可实现二十四小时无人驾驶。  
> 【2】侵界，指异物入侵限界，通俗说就是异物探出站台安全区或进入轨道，威胁行车安全。  
> 【3】接触网供电车辆通过集电弓从隧道上方的接触网取电，第三轨供电车辆则从两条铁轨间的第三条轨道取电。
> 
> 完全是私设的地铁工作人员日常及运营制度，希望京港不要来找我麻烦。（跪  
> 安全性行为，安全性行为，安全性行为！  
> 新年搞煌三连发暂告一段落。


End file.
